


Piccante

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fights, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Vegeta x FriezaScritta per il gruppo fb "we are out for prompts"Prompt: erano entrambi schifati a vedere i poteri dovuti alla forza dell'amore.





	Piccante

-Il potere dell’amore vincerà su tutto!-  
Una delle ragazze del secondo universo ripeté questa frase per l’ennesima volta, frase che fece roteare gli occhi scarlatti a Frieza.  
Erano sul ring da meno di mezz’ora e ne aveva già abbastanza di tutti quei discorsi sull’amore e sulla dolcezza. Tutti quei cuoricini e quel potere roseo e profumato gli facevano venire il voltastomaco. Deglutì a fatica mentre si dirigeva in un punto piuttosto nascosto del ring quando notò qualcuno che si avvicinava. Senza fare rumore si sporse in avanti per vedere meglio e la voce profonda di Vegeta gli giunse alle orecchie. Sembrava che si stesse lamentando di qualcosa tra sé e sé.  
Frieza ghignò: perché non cogliere l’occasione per divertirsi un po’?  
La coda bianca si attorcigliò alla caviglia del principe che strabuzzò gli occhi mentre veniva trascinato tra due fessure rocciose e sporcato di terra.  
-Ma che diamine?!- sbraitò.  
-Ohohoh, ma guarda che cosa ho pescato nella mia rete- Frieza si rivelò al principe che lo guardò con astio, graffiando la coda che ancora gli stringeva il piede.  
-Oh, sei solo tu- esordì il principe con un tono noncurante che infastidì l’alieno.  
La coda si sciolse e lo liberò ma Vegeta rimase seduto di fronte a lui.  
-Ti sei nascosto perché hai paura di qualcuno, Frieza?- lo prese in giro Vegeta rivolgendogli un ghigno strafottente e l’altro ridacchiò per tutta risposta.  
-Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te, mio caro-  
Il principe si rialzò e si guardò intorno, osservando i fasci di luce emessi dalla onde di energia dei combattenti.  
-Per quanto mi riguarda mi sono solo schifato guardando le guerriere del secondo universo. Troppo… sentimentalismo-  
Frieza alzò un sopracciglio a quelle parole. Era sorpreso di sentire che entrambi si erano nascosti per lo stesso motivo, d’altronde erano molto simili, anche se Vegeta era decisamente cambiato.  
La punta della coda di Frieza andò vicino al suo viso e gli sollevò il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
-Ma dai- iniziò a canzonarlo -Io pensavo che la vita sulla terra con la tua dolce famigliola ti avesse ammorbidito-  
Vegeta ringhiò e spostò la coda che però andò ad attorcigliarsi al suo polso per strattonarlo.  
-Non ti sei rammollito, vero  
principino?-  
-Torna al tuo inferno fiorito, Frieza! E bada a come mi parli- esclamò Vegeta mentre gli afferrava il collo con la mano non costretta nella sua morsa, come se volesse sovrastarlo, ma non strinse più di tanto.  
Frieza sorrise e gli afferrò la mano a sua volta cercando di spostarla.  
-E tu non osare dirmi come parlare o cosa fare, ragazzino impertinente!- gli disse digrignando i denti e posando con forza la fronte sulla sua, spingendosi contro di lui.  
Vegeta ghignò, imitato dall’alieno.  
-Oh, Frieza, devo essere onesto, è una fortuna che tu sia qui. Un tocco di piccante è quello che serve in un momento disgustosamente dolce come questo-


End file.
